Welcome Home
by SummerWulfe
Summary: The Real World and ARK collide as four Survivors find their place on the dangerous and unique Island. As each deals with their own problems, their tribe grows in power, constantly on the move in an attempt to avoid the Iron Borne and the trouble their leader, the Idiot, drags them into.


Summery: The Real World and ARK collide as four Survivors find their place on the dangerous and unique Island. As each deals with their own problems, their tribe grows in power, constantly on the move in an attempt to avoid the Iron Borne and the trouble their leader, the Idiot, drags them into.

I own nothing by Sun Radiance and I think the dino's. Can I own the dino names?  
 _*Goes looking to see if that's possible.*_

* * *

 _ **The Great Trike Escape!**_

The Southern Coast was experiencing it's first nice day in nearly a week. With the nice weather and lack of rain, all manner of creature that called the Southern Coast their home had come out of hiding. Most were looking for food, some were soaking up the sun, and other's were currently running for their lives.

Zora and Flash, members of the Sun Radiance tribe, were two such beings. Zora, sadly, was slowly losing ground on her companion, and starting to run out of breathe from the strenuous activity. Flash, the appropriately named Survivor, was living up to his name with incredible speed and stamina, something Zora obviously lacked as he out paced her.

The female Sun Radiance hissed out what could have been a curse, diving behind a rock just in time for the trike that had been chasing them to go flying past before it could manage to turn. If it wasn't for the large egg clasped in Zora's hands, she may have not have been kilometers away from home, stealing eggs from trikes.

Forced to run again, she prayed that there wouldn't be a sarco hiding along the shores as she dodged in and around the convenient rocks jutting upward into the sky. Her stamina was depleting quickly, and Flash had most likely not noticed her disappear, leaving the tribe _builder_ to escape the trike on her own, something she'd never managed to do in the past. A message pinged on her chat box.

 **Ripcord: Z, you have my egg yet?**

There were many things she wanted to say, but no time to say them.

It didn't take long for her personal murder to catch up with her. Her stamina died, and as she slowed to a walk, Zora had a great view of the approaching shadow just as her world went red then black with a healthy dose of pain to fill in the middle.

The darkness around her was quickly subdued by blue light of her spawn map, and the multiple beds at least half a days' ride from where she had died. Her hands glided over the familiar controls, highlighting the beds in Sun Radiance's main base and then hitting her re-spawn. The stone interior came to life, and with it, Zora's irritation and ire.

Quick to get back on her feet (ignoring the minor aches and pains from her gruesome bludgeoning), Zora wandered from the top floor down to the main floor, her eyes locking onto the man standing by the giant dinosaur gate _she_ had installed. He was looking at the information on his specimen implant oblivious to the world around him. Quietly, she walked up behind the man, eyes locked only on her target and unaware of the one other man in the room as she tackled Ripcord into a choke hold.

"If you want scrambled trike egg so much," She hissed into his ear. "Go get it _yourself_ next time."

"Urgh! Z-Zo-Zora!" Ripcord choked out, his face turning a mixed shades as he struggled to throw the small woman off his back.

"Zora, I know the boss is an idiot, but killing him will not recover your lost items." Flynt called, not looking up from where he was making more arrows by the forge and smithy.

"It makes _me_ feel better," The only female in Sun Radiance growled, gripping a little bit tighter.

" _Zora,_ " Flynt gave one more warning and with a reluctant pout, Zora dropped the idiot. "Good, why don't you take Infinity and go find your belongings?"

 **Flash: ZORA WHERE ARE YOU!? O_O**

 **Flynt: She's back at base.**

 **Flash: I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Zora rolled her eyes, turning away from her tribe mates as she turned towards the Northern Tower on their base, it was the easiest way to get onto the roof and to where the three Pteranodon were currently lounging in the sun.

 **Zora: No worries squirt. I'm flying back. Meet me at the river where we left the Panthers.**

"WHY AREN'T YOU MAD AT HIM!?" Was the answering wail.

"Because he didn't command me to go chasing trike eggs when Flynt has better Health, Stamina, and Movement Speed!" Zora shouted down the hatch before slamming it shut and angrily stomping over to the pteranodon that could get her across the island.

"Come on Infinity, we're going for a short jaunt across the island." She crooned, putting a bit of fresh prime fish meet out for the flying creature before checking the saddle and jumping on. It was good the fridge was in the main room. It made it easier to bring treats to everyone.

* * *

Two Thylacoleo came into view near the river when she arrived. Dominance and Jasper, Flynt's two Thylacoleo, were his main mating pair, and not easily separated. They were strong and powerful, something that came in handy when roaming the island only in pairs, especially for Flash and Zora who weren't as high leveled.

A flash of blond hair pointed out the little speedster, sitting on a rock and playing with his specimen implant as well. Upon noticing Infinity's approach, Flash stood up, before numerous packages were dropping to the ground at his feet.

"I got everything I could carry!" He called, motioning to the pile before him. "The rest was just your extra supplies like wood and stone. That trike nearly killed me when it saw me grab it's egg from your body."

Zora paused, looking at Flash for a moment. "You mean the same one thundering this way right now?"

Flash froze, turning around slowly before giving a high pitch scream and jumping on Jasper. The Thylacoleo didn't seem to mind the sudden weight, as both giant cats turned to face the hostile dino charging at them.

"RUN FLASH!" Zora called, watching in amusement as the younger man managed to turn his steed around before racing along the beach. Dominance, rather than stay and fight the raging creature, took off after her mate instead. During all this, Zora had managed to avoid the angry trike, gather her things and fetch more water for her water jars before returning to her own steed.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Ripcord asked as his lower level pteradon, Cosmo, landed beside Infinity.

"I figured you'd do that, he's caring _your_ trike egg." Zora said cheerfully, mounting Infinity before taking off into the sky.

After all, what better place to watch the ensuing chaos then in the air?

* * *

 **In the Real World:**

A chuckle of amused exasperation was heard through the bedroom. With a resigned shake of the occupants head, the Playstation was turned off before the TV as he stood up and walked over to his computer desk and opened the first textbook. All the while, his phone buzzed with news from his friends group chat as 'Zora' regaled their friends without ARK: Survival Evolved about their latest foray with a trike and an egg. It sounded like a play by play of Flash still forgetting Jasper could one-hit-kill the trike chasing him.

"Those fools,"

* * *

 _ **Summer: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Welcome Home! It's a one-shot series. So basically whatever chaos I come up with will be put into neat little chapters for you to view.  
**_

 _ **If you haven't noticed, this is a story of (fake) people playing the game and their lives in and out of the world of ARK: Survival Evolved.**_

 _ **I wanted to try something new for the game section since not many people post with a dual world sort of story. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
